marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Apocalypse
Backstory Apocalypse, one of the very first mutants on the planet,was born in Egypt. When his family looked upon his hideous gray body and pale, thin blue lips, they cast him out into the desert, where he was found and raised by Baal and his tribe of nomads. Baal named him En Sabah Nur, and taught him the moral that only the strongest survive. This moral guided En Sabah for his entire life. One day, he stumbled upon a spaceship that had belonged to an alien race known as the Celestials. Seeking to learn more about it, he tracked down time traveler Nathaniel Summers (Cable). The two fought, and En Sabah Nur nearly lost his life, but was rescued by Ozymandias, an ally of his. En Sabah Nur's blood had been infected with Summers' Techno-Organic Virus, which allowed him to become more powerful as well as interface with the ship's technology. He fashioned a high-tech suit of armor for himself that granted him unbelievable powers, and thus fully made the transition into Apocalypse, soon to be known by many names: The High Lord, The Forever Walker, The First One, Son of the Morning Fire, even Set, the Egyptian god of evil. In 19th century England, Apocalypse met brilliant scientist and telepath Nathaniel Essex, who shared his love for mutant genetics. Apocalypse saw him as a worthy ally and, outfitting him with similar molecular shape-shifting powers to himself, transformed him into the sadistic Mr. Sinister. Apocalypse later formed a group called The Horseman of Apocalypse, playing off the biblical concept of the Four Horseman: Plague, War, Famine, and Death. Though the roster has never been set in stone, its members have included Gambit, Angel (Archangel afterwards), Sunfire, Wolverine, Caliban, Deathbird, even the Incredible Hulk. Apocalypse was believed to be destroyed when Jean Grey psychically ripped his essence from his body, and Cable destroyed it with his own powerful telepathy. But he was later revived, and continues to plague the earth, not willing to be content until every living creature has bowed before him and pledged their undying allegiance. In-Game Story Powers Apocalypse is easily one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. Apocalypse is an Alpha-Level mutant. After exposure to the Celestial Ship, all of Apocalypse's powers have been enhanced far beyond their original limits. Superhuman Strength: Apocalypse possesses superhuman strength that he can further increase by drawing upon outside energy sources; Apocalypse has shown to be strong enough to physically restrain the Hulk while the Hulk was in an enraged state. Hence, Apocalypse is capable of lifting far in excess of 100 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Apocalypse's body produces practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity indefinitely. Invulnerability: Apocalypse is highly resistant to injury. With the Celestial modifications, this resistance to harm was amplified, making him virtually impervious to harm, although it is now possible (after his original body was destroyed) to cause him injury that would not be immediately regenerated by his power. Flight: Apocalypse can enable himself to fly, by either transforming his arms into wings, jets, or through telekinetic use. Teleportation: Apocalypse can teleport himself and others around vast distances across the planet and has shown the ability to teleport an entire fortress with him while leaving those within behind. Bio-Molecular Alteration: Apocalypse has total control over the molecular structure of his body and can alter it at will. This means that matter manipulation has no effect on him, and can adapt his molecular structure to any adversity. Apocalypse can also perform the following feats: *''Malleable Form: Apocalypse's entire body can be reshaped at will. He can alter his appearance, allow his body to become extremely malleable, maintain his full dexterity, and elongate his body or limbs. *Size Alteration: Apocalypse is able to change his size at will; he can increase or decrease the size of his body by taking on additional mass or ridding of it from a presumably extra-dimensional source. *Physical Superhuman powers: Through this ability to alter his form, Apocalypse can give himself virtually any physical superhuman power, as he can transform his arms and fists into various melee weapons. *Transmutation: Apocalypse possesses transmutation abilities, as his descendants have already proven capable of. '''Energy Generation': ability to generate energy for a number of effects, including but not limited to: *''Energy Absorption: ability to absorb energy and mass to augment the levels of both his strength and power to unlimited potentials. *Superhuman Speed: by infusing his body with energy he is able to speed up his reflexes and reaction time in which to seemingly move at super speeds. It is this ability that allows him to counteract others with super-speed powers themselves. *Force-Fields: ability to create nearly impenetrable force fields *Energy Projection: ability to project massive energy blasts of destructive force. Apocalypse can also expel energy from his body, and control it's directions. '''Telekinesis': Apocalypse possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate oneself or that of others by sheer force of will and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects and to some extent energy psionically. He can “lift” far in excess of 100+ tons of weight and can enable himself to “fly” at great speed. Virtual Immortality: Apocalypse's original body was immortal, even before being modified by the Celestial ship, he had lived for thousands of years. Apocalypse can enter a coma-like state of suspended animation during which he may recover from any wounds with the assistance of his Celestial technology. The down side of his altering by the Celestials and his enhancement was that the techno-organic virus needed to allow this to happen ravaged his body requiring him to find new ones over the years. *''Retarded Aging: His molecular rearrangement ability has allowed him to constantly renew his cells, thus he’s unable to age. *Blood of Apocalypse: As recently revealed, Apocalypse's techno-organic blood has many unique properties. With only a drop of his blood into a vat of organs, blood, etc. the virus can rewrite the genetic code of the material within to form a new body for Apocalypse. *Technology Interface: Apocalypse is able to directly interface with various technologies he has at his disposal. Gameplay Apocalypse is the first character of the Marvel vs Capcom series to grow to a giant size before fighting,his attacks are mainly made by the transformations of his hand into attack objects.such as spike balls,drills,energy balls,etc.Also,one characteristic is theat in everyone of his appearences,he always shouted "'I AM THE APOCALYPSE"''' before growing to a size that is similar to that of Galactus in MVC 3.Despite Apocalypse attacks being very strong,his moves are quite slow but not easy to avoid Trivia During Akuma´s after match quote after defeating Wolverine in MVC 3,he mentions Apocalypse,and the fact that he turned Wolverine into one of his Horseman . Sprites Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:X-Men Characters Category:Male Characters